kindafunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie Quigg Collection
A Abelisaurus skull. * Aachenosaurus – a piece of petrified wood * Aardonyx * Abdallahsaurus – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Abelisaurus * Abrictosaurus * Abrosaurus * Abydosaurus * Acanthopholis * Achelousaurus * Acheroraptor * Achillesaurus * Achillobator * Acristavus * Acrocanthosaurus * Acrotholus * Actiosaurus – a choristoderan * Adamantisaurus * Adasaurus * Adelolophus * Adeopapposaurus * Aegyptosaurus * Aeolosaurus * Aepisaurus * Aerosteon * Aetonyx – possible junior synonym of Massospondylus * Afrovenator * Agathaumas - possible synonym of Triceratops * Aggiosaurus – a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Agilisaurus * Agnosphitys * Agrosaurus – probably a junior synonym of Thecodontosaurus * Agujaceratops * Agustinia * Ahshislepelta * Airakoraptor - nomen nudum * Ajancingenia * Ajkaceratops * Alamosaurus * Alaskacephale * Albalophosaurus * Albertaceratops * Albertadromeus * Albertonykus * Albertosaurus * Albinykus1 * Albisaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Alcovasaurus * Alectrosaurus * Aletopelta * Algoasaurus * Alioramus * Aliwalia – junior synonym of Eucnemesaurus Replica of an Allosaurus skeleton. * Allosaurus * Alnashetri * Alocodon * Altirhinus * Altispinax * Alvarezsaurus * Alwalkeria * Alxasaurus * Amargasaurus * Amargastegos * Amargatitanis * Amazonsaurus * Ammosaurus * Ampelosaurus * Amphicoelias * Amphicoelicaudia – nomen nudum; possibly Huabeisaurus * Amphisaurus – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * Amtocephale * Amtosaurus – possibly Talarurus * Amurosaurus * Amygdalodon * Anabisetia * Anasazisaurus * Anatosaurus – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anatotitan – junior synonym of Edmontosaurus * Anchiceratops * Anchiornis * Anchisaurus * Andesaurus * Andhrasaurus * Angaturama – probable junior synonym of Irritator * Angloposeidon23 – nomen nudum * Angolatitan * Angulomastacator * Aniksosaurus * Animantarx * Ankistrodon – a proterosuchid archosauriform * Ankylosaurus * Anodontosaurus * Anoplosaurus * Anserimimus * Antarctopelta * Antarctosaurus Reconstructed skeleton of an Animantarx. * Antetonitrus * Anthodon – a pareiasaur * Antrodemus – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Anzu * Aoniraptor * Aorun * Apatodon – possibly a junior synonym of Allosaurus * Apatoraptor * Apatosaurus * Appalachiosaurus * Aquilops * Aragosaurus * Aralosaurus * Araucanoraptor – nomen nudum; Neuquenraptor * Archaeoceratops * Archaeodontosaurus * Archaeopteryx – earliest known bird * Archaeoraptor – a chimaera of the bird Yanornis and the dromaeosaur Microraptor * Archaeornis – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Archaeornithoides * Archaeornithomimus * Arcovenator4 * Arctosaurus – some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Arcusaurus * Arenysaurus * Argentinosaurus * Argyrosaurus * Aristosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Aristosuchus * Arizonasaurus – a rauisuchian * Arkansaurus – nomen nudum * Arkharavia * Arrhinoceratops * Arstanosaurus * Asiaceratops * Asiamericana – a fish * Asiatosaurus * Astrodon * Astrodonius – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrodontaurus – junior synonym of Astrodon * Astrophocaudia * Asylosaurus * Atacamatitan * Atlantosaurus * Atlasaurus * Atlascopcosaurus * Atrociraptor * Atsinganosaurus * Aublysodon Artist's restoration of Archaeoceratops. * Aucasaurus * Augustia – preoccupied name, now known as Agustinia * Augustynolophus * Auroraceratops * Aurornis * Australodocus * Australovenator * Austrocheirus * Austroposeidon * Austroraptor * Austrosaurus * Avaceratops * Avalonia – preoccupied name, now known as Avalonianus * Avalonianus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Aviatyrannis * Avimimus * Avisaurus – an enantiornithine bird * Avipes – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Azendohsaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauromorph B * Bactrosaurus * Bagaceratops * Bagaraatan * Bahariasaurus * Bainoceratops * Bakesaurus – nomen nudum * Balaur * Balochisaurus * Bambiraptor * Banji * Baotianmansaurus * Barapasaurus * Barilium * Barosaurus A view from below of the rearing Barosaurus mounted in the American Museum of Natural History in New York City. * Barrosasaurus * Barsboldia * Baryonyx * Bashunosaurus – nomen nudum * Basutodon – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Bathygnathus – a pelycosaur * Batyrosaurus5 * Baurutitan * Bayosaurus – nomen nudum * Becklespinax * Beelemodon – nomen nudum * Beipiaognathus * Beipiaosaurus * Beishanlong * Bellusaurus * Belodon – a phytosaur * Berberosaurus * Betasuchus * Bicentenaria * Bienosaurus * Bihariosaurus * Bilbeyhallorum – nomen nudum; Cedarpelta * Bissektipelta * Bistahieversor * "Blancocerosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Blasisaurus * Blikanasaurus * Bolong * Bonapartenykus * Bonatitan * Bonitasaura * Borealosaurus * Boreonykus * Borogovia * Bothriospondylus * Brachiosaurus * Brachyceratops * Brachylophosaurus * Brachypodosaurus * Brachyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Brachytaenius – a metriorhynchid; junior objective synonym of Dakosaurus * Brachytrachelopan * Bradycneme * Brasileosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Brasilotitan * Bravoceratops * Breviceratops * Brohisaurus * Brontomerus * "Brontoraptor" – nomen nudum * Brontosaurus – possible synonym of Apatosaurus * Bruhathkayosaurus * Bugenasaura – junior synonym of Thescelosaurus * Buitreraptor * Buriolestes * "Byranjaffia" – nomen nudum; Byronosaurus * Byronosaurus C Artist's restoration of Ceratosaurus. * Caenagnathasia * Caenagnathus * Calamosaurus * Calamospondylus * "Calamospondylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Calamosaurus * Callovosaurus * Camarasaurus * Camarillasaurus * Camelotia * Camposaurus * "Camptonotus" – preoccupied name, now known as Camptosaurus * Camptosaurus * "Campylodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Campylodoniscus * Campylodoniscus * Canardia * "Capitalsaurus" – nomen nudum * Carcharodontosaurus * Cardiodon * Carnotaurus * Caseosaurus * Cathartesaura * Cathetosaurus * Caudipteryx * Caudocoelus – junior synonym of Teinurosaurus * Caulodon – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Cedarosaurus * Cedarpelta * Cedrorestes * Centemodon – a phytosaur * Centrosaurus * Cerasinops * Ceratonykus * Ceratops * Ceratosaurus * Cetiosauriscus * Cetiosaurus * Changchunsaurus * "Changdusaurus" – nomen nudum * Changyuraptor * Chaoyangsaurus * Charonosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Chassternbergia – junior synonym of Edmontonia * Chebsaurus * Cheneosaurus – junior synonym of Hypacrosaurus * Chialingosaurus * Chiayusaurus * Chienkosaurus – a chimera of crocodyliform and theropod (Szechuanosaurus) remains * "Chihuahuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Sonorasaurus * Chilantaisaurus * Chilesaurus * Chindesaurus * Chingkankousaurus Artist's restoration of Chasmosaurus. * Chinshakiangosaurus * Chirostenotes * Chondrosteosaurus * Chromogisaurus * Chuandongocoelurus * Chuanjiesaurus * Chuanqilong * Chubutisaurus * Chungkingosaurus * Chuxiongosaurus * "Cinizasaurus" – nomen nudum * Cionodon * Citipati * Cladeiodon – a non-dinosaurian rauisuchian (Teratosaurus) * Claorhynchus – possibly Triceratops * Claosaurus * Clarencea – a sphenosuchian (Sphenosuchus) * Clasmodosaurus * Clepsysaurus – a phytosaur * Coahuilaceratops * Coelophysis * "Coelosaurus" – preoccupied * Coeluroides * Coelurosauravus – an avicephalan diapsid * Coelurus * Colepiocephale * "Coloradia" – preoccupied name, now known as Coloradisaurus * Coloradisaurus * "Colossosaurus" – nomen nudum; Pelorosaurus * Comahuesaurus * "Comanchesaurus" – nomen nudum * Compsognathus * Compsosuchus * Concavenator * Conchoraptor * Condorraptor * Coronosaurus * Corythosaurus * Craspedodon * Crataeomus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Craterosaurus * Creosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * Crichtonpelta * Crichtonsaurus * Cristatusaurus * Crosbysaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Cruxicheiros * Cryolophosaurus * Cryptodraco – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Cryptosaurus * "Cryptoraptor" – nomen nudum * Cryptosaurus * Cryptovolans – junior synonym of Microraptor * Cumnoria D Artist's restoration of Deinocheirus. * Daanosaurus * Dacentrurus * "Dachongosaurus" – nomen nudum * Daemonosaurus * Dahalokely * Dakosaurus – a metriorhynchid crocodilian * Dakotadon * Dakotaraptor * "Damalasaurus" – nomen nudum * Dandakosaurus * Danubiosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Daptosaurus" – nomen nudum; early manuscript name for Deinonychus * Darwinsaurus6 * Dashanpusaurus * Daspletosaurus * Dasygnathoides – a non-dinosaurian archosaur, junior synonym of Ornithosuchus * "Dasygnathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dasygnathoides * Datanglong * Datonglong * Datousaurus * Daurosaurus – synonym of Kulindadromeus * Daxiatitan * Deinocheirus * Deinodon – possibly Gorgosaurus * Deinonychus * Delapparentia7 * Deltadromeus * Demandasaurus * Denversaurus * Deuterosaurus – a therapsid * Diabloceratops * Diamantinasaurus * Dianchungosaurus – a crocodilian * "Diceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Nedoceratops * Diceratus – junior synonym of Nedoceratops * Diclonius * Dicraeosaurus * Didanodon – possibly a junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Dilong * Dilophosaurus * Dimodosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinheirosaurus – probable junior synonym of Supersaurus * Dinodocus * "Dinosaurus" – preoccupied name; now a junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Dinotyrannus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Diplodocus * Diplotomodon * Diracodon – junior synonym of Stegosaurus * Dolichosuchus * Dollodon – junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * "Domeykosaurus" – nomen nudum * Dongbeititan * Dongyangopelta * Dongyangosaurus * Doratodon – a crocodilian * Doryphorosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Draconyx * Dracopelta * Dracoraptor Deinonychus skeleton. * Dracorex – possibly a juvenile Pachycephalosaurus * Dracovenator * Dravidosaurus – a plesiosaurian * Dreadnoughtus * Drinker * Dromaeosauroides * Dromaeosaurus * Dromiceiomimus – junior synonym of Ornithomimus * Dromicosaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Drusilasaura * Dryosaurus * Dryptosauroides * Dryptosaurus * Dubreuillosaurus * Duriatitan * Duriavenator * Dynamosaurus – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Dyoplosaurus * Dysalotosaurus * Dysganus * Dyslocosaurus * Dystrophaeus * Dystylosaurus – junior synonym of Supersaurus E * Echinodon * Edmarka – junior synonym of Torvosaurus * Edmontonia * Edmontosaurus * Efraasia * Einiosaurus * Ekrixinatosaurus * Elachistosuchus – a rhynchocephalian * Elaltitan * Elaphrosaurus * Elmisaurus * Elopteryx * Elosaurus – junior synonym of Brontosaurus * Elrhazosaurus * "Elvisaurus" – nomen nudum; Cryolophosaurus * Emausaurus * Embasaurus * Enigmosaurus * Eoabelisaurus * Eobrontosaurus – junior synonym of Brontosaurus * Eocarcharia * Eoceratops – junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Eocursor * Eodromaeus * "Eohadrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eolambia * Eolambia * Eomamenchisaurus * Eoplophysis * Eoraptor * Eosinopteryx * Eotrachodon * Eotriceratops * Eotyrannus * Eousdryosaurus * Epachthosaurus * Epanterias – may be Allosaurus Life restoration of Euoplocephalus. * "Ephoenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Machimosaurus (a crocodilian) * Epicampodon – a proterosuchid archosauriform * Epichirostenotes * Epidendrosaurus – synonym of Scansoriopteryx * Epidexipteryx * Equijubus * Erectopus * Erketu * Erliansaurus * Erlikosaurus * Eshanosaurus * "Euacanthus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Polacanthus * Eucamerotus * Eucentrosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Centrosaurus * Eucercosaurus * Eucnemesaurus * Eucoelophysis – a silesaurid * "Eugongbusaurus" – nomen nudum * Euhelopus * Euoplocephalus * Eupodosaurus – a nothosaur synonymous with Lariosaurus * "Eureodon" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * Eurolimnornis – a pterosaur * Euronychodon * Europasaurus * Europelta * Euskelosaurus * Eustreptospondylus F * Fabrosaurus – possibly Lesothosaurus * Falcarius * Fendusaurus * "Fenestrosaurus" – nomen nudum; Oviraptor * Ferganasaurus * Ferganastegos * Ferganocephale * Foraminacephale * Fosterovenator * Frenguellisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * Fruitadens Life restoration of Fruitadens. * Fukuiraptor * Fukuisaurus * Fukuivenator * Fukuititan * Fulengia * Fulgurotherium * "Fusinasus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Fusuisaurus * "Futabasaurus" – nomen nudum; not to be confused with the formally named plesiosaur Futabasaurus * Futalognkosaurus G * "Gadolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Galeamopus * Galesaurus – a therapsid * Gallimimus * Galtonia – a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Galveosaurus * Galvesaurus – junior synonym of Galveosaurus * Gannansaurus * "Gansutitan" - nomen nudum; Daxiatitan * Ganzhousaurus * Gargoyleosaurus * Garudimimus * Gasosaurus * Gasparinisaura * Gastonia * "Gavinosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Geminiraptor * Genusaurus * Genyodectes * Geranosaurus * Gideonmantellia * Giganotosaurus * Gigantoraptor * Gigantosaurus * "Gigantosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Tornieria * Gigantoscelus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Gigantspinosaurus * Gilmoreosaurus * "Ginnareemimus" – nomen nudum; Kinnareemimus * Giraffatitan * Glacialisaurus * Glishades * Glyptodontopelta Skeleton of Giraffatitan. * Gobiceratops * Gobisaurus * Gobititan * Gobivenator * "Godzillasaurus" – nomen nudum; Gojirasaurus * Gojirasaurus * Gondwanatitan * Gongbusaurus * Gongpoquansaurus * Gongxianosaurus * Gorgosaurus * Goyocephale * Graciliceratops * Graciliraptor * Gracilisuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Gravitholus * Gresslyosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Griphornis – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Griphosaurus – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Gryphoceratops * Gryponyx * Gryposaurus * Guaibasaurus * Gualicho * Guanlong * Gwyneddosaurus – a tanystrophid * Gyposaurus – junior synonym of Massospondylus H * "Hadrosauravus" – nomen nudum; junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Hadrosaurus * Haestasaurus * Hagryphus * Hallopus – a crocodilian * Halticosaurus * Hanssuesia * "Hanwulosaurus" – nomen nudum * Haplocanthosaurus * "Haplocanthus" – preoccupied name, now known as Haplocanthosaurus * Haplocheirus * Harpymimus * Haya * Hecatasaurus – junior synonym of Telmatosaurus * "Heilongjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Heishansaurus – junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * Helioceratops * "Helopus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euhelopus * Heptasteornis * Herbstosaurus – a pterosaur * Herrerasaurus * Hesperonychus * Hesperosaurus * Heterodontosaurus * Heterosaurus - junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Hexing8 * Hexinlusaurus * Heyuannia Artist's restoration of Hypsilophodon. * Hierosaurus * Hippodraco * "Hironosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Hisanohamasaurus" – nomen nudum * Histriasaurus * Homalocephale * "Honghesaurus" – nomen nudum; Yandusaurus * Hongshanosaurus – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Hoplitosaurus * Hoplosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Horshamosaurus * Hortalotarsus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Huabeisaurus * Hualianceratops * Huanansaurus * Huanghetitan * Huangshanlong * Huaxiagnathus * Huaxiaosaurus - possible junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * "Huaxiasaurus" – nomen nudum; Huaxiagnathus * Huayangosaurus * Hudiesaurus * Huehuecanauhtlus * Hulsanpes – possibly a bird * Hungarosaurus * Huxleysaurus6 * Hylaeosaurus * Hylosaurus – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Hypacrosaurus * Hypselorhachis – a ctenosauriscid * Hypselosaurus * Hypselospinus * Hypsibema * Hypsilophodon * Hypsirophus – junior synonym of Stegosaurus I * "Ichabodcraniosaurus" – nomen nudum; probably Velociraptor * Ichthyovenator * Ignavusaurus * Iguanacolossus * Iguanodon * "Iguanoides" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon Skeleton of an Iguanodon mounted in a modern quadrupedal posture in the Royal Belgian Institute of Natural Sciences in Brussels. * "Iguanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Iliosuchus * Ilokelesia * Incisivosaurus * Indosaurus * Indosuchus * "Ingenia" – preoccupied name, now known as Ajancingenia * Inosaurus * Irritator * Isanosaurus * Ischioceratops * Ischisaurus – junior synonym of Herrerasaurus * "Ischyrosaurus" – preoccupied name, has not yet been renamed * Isisaurus * "Issasaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Itemirus * Iuticosaurus J * Jainosaurus * Jaklapallisaurus * Janenschia * Jaxartosaurus * Jeholosaurus * Jenghizkhan – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * "Jensenosaurus" – nomen nudum; Supersaurus * Jeyawati * Jianchangosaurus * "Jiangjunmiaosaurus" – nomen nudum; Monolophosaurus * Jiangjunosaurus * Jiangshanosaurus Life restoration of Jinfengopteryx. * Jiangxisaurus * Jinfengopteryx * Jingshanosaurus * Jintasaurus * Jinzhousaurus * Jiutaisaurus * Jobaria * Jubbulpuria * Judiceratops * Jurapteryx – junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * "Jurassosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tianchisaurus * Juratyrant * Juravenator K * Kaatedocus * "Kagasaurus" – nomen nudum * Kaijiangosaurus * Kakuru * Kangnasaurus * Karongasaurus * Katepensaurus * "Katsuyamasaurus" – nomen nudum; possible junior synonym of Fukuiraptor * Kayentavenator * Kazaklambia * Kelmayisaurus * Kemkemia - a crocodyliform * Kentrosaurus Kentrosaurus skeleton. * Kentrurosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Kentrosaurus * Kerberosaurus * Khaan * Khetranisaurus * Kileskus * Kinnareemimus * "Kitadanisaurus" – nomen nudum; Fukuiraptor * "Kittysaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Klamelisaurus - possible junior synonym of Bellusaurus * Kol * Komlosaurus * Koparion * Koreaceratops * Koreanosaurus * "Koreanosaurus" – nomen nudum; name later used formally for a genus of ornithopod * Koshisaurus * Kosmoceratops * Kotasaurus * Koutalisaurus * Kritosaurus * Kryptops * Krzyzanowskisaurus – probably a pseudosuchian (?Revueltosaurus) * Kukufeldia * Kulceratops * Kulindadromeus * Kulindapteryx – synonym of Kulindadromeus * Kunbarrasaurus * Kundurosaurus * Kunmingosaurus – may be a nomen nudum * Kuszholia – probably a bird L * Labocania * Labrosaurus – junior synonym of Allosaurus * "Laelaps" – preoccupied name, now known as Dryptosaurus * Laevisuchus * Lagerpeton – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lagosuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lamaceratops - possible junior synonym of Bagaceratops * Lambeosaurus * Lametasaurus * Lamplughsaura * Lanasaurus – junior synonym of Lycorhinus * "Lancangosaurus" – variant spelling of "Lancanjiangosaurus" * "Lancanjiangosaurus" – nomen nudum * Lanzhousaurus * Laosaurus * Lapampasaurus * Laplatasaurus * Lapparentosaurus * Laquintasaura * Latirhinus * Leaellynasaura * Leinkupal * Leipsanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * "Lengosaurus" – nomen nudum; Eotyrannus * Leonerasaurus * Lepidocheirosaurus — junior synonym of Kulindadromeus * Lepidus * Leptoceratops * Leptorhynchos * Leptospondylus – junior synonym of Massospondylus * Leshansaurus * Lesothosaurus * Lessemsaurus * Levnesovia * Lewisuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Lexovisaurus Life reconstruction of two individuals of Linhenykus in their arid Campanian-aged living environment. * Leyesaurus9 * Liaoceratops * Liaoningosaurus * Liassaurus - nomen nudum, possibly Sarcosaurus * Libycosaurus – an anthracothere mammal * Ligabueino * Ligabuesaurus * "Ligomasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * "Likhoelesaurus" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Liliensternus * Limaysaurus * "Limnornis" – preoccupied name, now known as Palaeocursornis ( a pterosaur) * "Limnosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Telmatosaurus * Limusaurus * Linhenykus * Linheraptor * Linhevenator * Lirainosaurus * Lisboasaurus – a crocodilian * Liubangosaurus * Lohuecotitan * Loncosaurus * Longisquama – some sort of non-dinosaurian reptile * Longosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Lophorhothon * Lophostropheus * Loricatosaurus * Loricosaurus * Losillasaurus * Lourinhanosaurus * Lourinhasaurus * Luanchuanraptor * "Luanpingosaurus" – nomen nudum; Psittacosaurus * Lucianosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Lufengosaurus * Lukousaurus - possibly a crurotarsan * Luoyanggia * Lurdusaurus * Lusitanosaurus * Lusotitan * Lycorhinus * Lythronax M * Macelognathus – a sphenosuchian crocodilian * Machairasaurus * Machairoceratops * Macrodontophion - a member of Lophotrochozoa * Macrogryphosaurus * Macrophalangia – junior synonym of Chirostenotes * "Macroscelosaurus" – nomen nudum; probable junior synonym of Tanystropheus * Macrurosaurus * "Madsenius" – nomen nudum * Magnapaulia10 * Magnamanus * Magnirostris * Magnosaurus * "Magulodon" – nomen nudum * Magyarosaurus * Mahakala * Maiasaura * Majungasaurus * Majungatholus – junior synonym of Majungasaurus * Malarguesaurus * Malawisaurus * Maleevosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Maleevus Sketch of the sauropod Mamenchisaurus. * Mamenchisaurus * Manidens * Mandschurosaurus * Manospondylus – synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Mantellisaurus * Mantellodon6 - possible junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Mapusaurus * Marasuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Marisaurus * Marmarospondylus - junior synonym of Bothriospondylus * Marshosaurus * Martharaptor * Masiakasaurus * Massospondylus * Maxakalisaurus * Medusaceratops * "Megacervixosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Megadactylus" – preoccupied name, now known as Anchisaurus * "Megadontosaurus" – nomen nudum; Microvenator * Megalosaurus * Megapnosaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * Megaraptor * Mei * Melanorosaurus * Mendozasaurus * Mercuriceratops * Meroktenos * Metriacanthosaurus * "Microcephale" – nomen nudum * "Microceratops" – preoccupied name, now known as Microceratus * Microceratus * Microcoelus * "Microdontosaurus" – nomen nudum * Microhadrosaurus * Micropachycephalosaurus * Microraptor * Microvenator * "Mifunesaurus" – nomen nudum * Minmi * Minotaurasaurus – probable junior synonym of Tarchia * Miragaia * Mirischia * "Moabosaurus" – nomen nudum * Mochlodon * "Mohammadisaurus" – nomen nudum; Tornieria Cast of a Muttaburrasaurus skeleton. * Mojoceratops – probable junior synonym of Chasmosaurus * Mongolosaurus * Monkonosaurus * Monoclonius * Monolophosaurus * "Mononychus" – preoccupied name, now known as Mononykus * Mononykus * Montanoceratops * Morelladon * Morinosaurus * Morosaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Morrosaurus * Mosaiceratops * "Moshisaurus" – nomen nudum * "Mtapaiasaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * "Mtotosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Murusraptor * Mussaurus * Muttaburrasaurus * Muyelensaurus * Mymoorapelta N * Naashoibitosaurus * Nambalia * Nankangia * Nanningosaurus * Nanosaurus * Nanotyrannus – possibly a juvenile Tyrannosaurus or other tyrannosaurid11 * Nanshiungosaurus * Nanuqsaurus * Nanyangosaurus * Narambuenatitan * Nasutoceratops * Natronasaurus * Nebulasaurus * "Nectosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Kritosaurus * Nedcolbertia * Nedoceratops - possible junior synonym of Triceratops * Neimongosaurus * "Nemegtia" – preoccupied name, now known as Nemegtomaia * Nemegtomaia * Nemegtosaurus * "Neosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Parrosaurus * Neosodon * Neovenator * Neuquenraptor * Neuquensaurus * "Newtonsaurus" – nomen nudum * "Ngexisaurus" – nomen nudum * Nigersaurus * Ningyuansaurus * Niobrarasaurus * Nipponosaurus * Noasaurus * Nodocephalosaurus * Nodosaurus * Nomingia Life restoration of Nomingia. * Nopcsaspondylus * Normanniasaurus * Nothronychus * Notoceratops * Notocolossus * Notohypsilophodon * Nqwebasaurus * "Nteregosaurus" – nomen nudum; Janenschia * "Nurosaurus" – nomen nudum * Nuthetes * Nyasasaurus – possibly a non-dinosaurian dinosauriform * "Nyororosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus O * Ohmdenosaurus * Ojoceratops - possible junior synonym of Triceratops or Eotriceratops * Ojoraptorsaurus * Oligosaurus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Olorotitan * Omeisaurus * "Omosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Dacentrurus * Onychosaurus – synonym of Rhabdodon, or a dubious ankylosaurian * Oohkotokia – possible junior synonym of Scolosaurus * Opisthocoelicaudia – possible junior synonym of Nemegtosaurus * Oplosaurus * "Orcomimus" – nomen nudum * Orinosaurus – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Orosaurus * Orkoraptor * Ornatotholus – junior synonym of Stegoceras * Ornithodesmus * "Ornithoides" – nomen nudum; Saurornithoides * Ornitholestes Artist's restoration of Olorotitan. * Ornithomerus – junior synonym of Rhabdodon * Ornithomimoides * Ornithomimus * Ornithopsis * Ornithosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Ornithotarsus – junior synonym of Hadrosaurus * Orodromeus * Orosaurus – junior synonym of Euskelosaurus * Orthogoniosaurus * Orthomerus * Oryctodromeus * "Oshanosaurus" – nomen nudum * Osmakasaurus12 * Ostafrikasaurus * Othnielia * Othnielosaurus * Otogosaurus * Ouranosaurus * Overosaurus * Oviraptor * "Ovoraptor" – nomen nudum; Velociraptor * Owenodon * Oxalaia * Ozraptor P * Pachycephalosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Pachysauriscus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachysaurops – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * "Pachysaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Pachysauriscus; junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Pachyspondylus – probable junior synonym of Massospondylus * Pachysuchus * Padillasaurus * Pakisaurus * Palaeoctonus – a phytosaur * Palaeocursornis – an azhdarchoid pterosaur * "Palaeolimnornis" – nomen nudum; Palaeocursornis, pterodactyloid pterosaur belonging to Azhdarchoidea * Palaeopteryx – possibly a bird * Palaeosauriscus – junior synonym of Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Paleosaurus * "Palaeosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sphenosaurus, a non-dinosaurian procolophonid * Palaeoscincus * Paleosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Paludititan * Paluxysaurus – junior synonym of Sauroposeidon * Pampadromaeus * Pamparaptor * Panamericansaurus * Panguraptor * Panoplosaurus * Panphagia * Pantydraco Life restoration of Pachycephalosaurus. * "Paraiguanodon" – nomen nudum; Bactrosaurus * Paralititan * Paranthodon * Pararhabdodon * Parasaurolophus * Pareiasaurus – a pareiasaur * Parksosaurus * Paronychodon * Parrosaurus * Parvicursor * Patagonykus * Patagosaurus * Pawpawsaurus * Pectinodon * Pedopenna * Pegomastax * Peishansaurus * Pekinosaurus – a pseudosuchian; possibly a junior synonym of Revueltosaurus * Pelecanimimus * Pellegrinisaurus * Peloroplites * Pelorosaurus * "Peltosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Sauropelta * Penelopognathus * Pentaceratops * Petrobrasaurus * Phaedrolosaurus * Philovenator * Phuwiangosaurus * Phyllodon * Piatnitzkysaurus * Picrodon * Pinacosaurus * Pisanosaurus * Pitekunsaurus * Piveteausaurus * Planicoxa * Plateosauravus * Plateosaurus * Platyceratops * Plesiohadros * Pleurocoelus – possible junior synonym of Astrodon * Pleuropeltus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Pneumatoarthrus – a turtle * Pneumatoraptor * Podokesaurus * Poekilopleuron * Polacanthoides – junior synonym of Hylaeosaurus * Polacanthus * Polyodontosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Polyonax * Ponerosteus * Poposaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur Parasaurolophus sketch. * Postosuchus – a rauisuchian * Pradhania * Prenocephale * Prenoceratops * Priconodon * Priodontognathus * Proa * Probrachylophosaurus * Probactrosaurus * Proceratops – junior synonym (unneeded replacement name) of Ceratops * Proceratosaurus * Procerosaurus – a prolacertiform archosauromorph * "Procerosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Ponerosteus * Procheneosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * Procompsognathus * Prodeinodon * "Proiguanodon" – nomen nudum; Iguanodon * Propanoplosaurus * Proplanicoxa – probable junior synonym of Mantellisaurus * Prosaurolophus * Protarchaeopteryx * Protecovasaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Protiguanodon – junior synonym of Psittacosaurus * Protoavis – described as a bird, probably a chimera including theropod dinosaur bones * Protoceratops * Protognathosaurus * "Protognathus" – preoccupied name, now known as Protognathosaurus * Protohadros * Protorosaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * "Protorosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Chasmosaurus * "Protrachodon" – nomen nudum; Orthomerus * "Proyandusaurus" – nomen nudum; Hexinlusaurus. * Pseudolagosuchus – a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * Psittacosaurus * Pteropelyx * Pterospondylus * Puertasaurus * Pukyongosaurus * Pulanesaura * Pycnonemosaurus * Pyroraptor Q Skeletal reconstruction of Qantassaurus at the Australian Museum in Sydney. * Qantassaurus * Qianzhousaurus * Qiaowanlong * Qijianglong * Qinlingosaurus * Qingxiusaurus * Qiupalong * Quaesitosaurus * Quetecsaurus * Quilmesaurus R * Rachitrema – a chimera primarily based on ichthyosaur fossils * Rahiolisaurus * "Rahona" – preoccupied name, now known as Rahonavis * Rahonavis – possibly a bird * Rajasaurus * Rapator * Rapetosaurus * Raptorex * Ratchasimasaurus * Rativates * Rayososaurus * Razanandrongobe – may be a theropod or crocodylomorph * Rebbachisaurus * Regaliceratops * Regnosaurus * Revueltosaurus – a pseudosuchian * Rhabdodon * Rhadinosaurus – may be non-dinosaurian, possibly crocodilian * Rhinorex – probable junior synonym of Gryposaurus * Rhodanosaurus – junior synonym of Struthiosaurus * Rhoetosaurus * Rhopalodon – a synapsid * Riabininohadros * Richardoestesia Life restoration of Rebbachisaurus. * "Rileya" – preoccupied name, now known as Rileyasuchus * Rileyasuchus – a phytosaur * Rinchenia * Rinconsaurus * Rioarribasaurus – junior synonym of Coelophysis * "Riodevasaurus"13 - nomen nudum; Turiasaurus * Riojasaurus * Riojasuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Rocasaurus * "Roccosaurus" – nomen nudum; Melanorosaurus * Rubeosaurus * Ruehleia * Rugocaudia * Rugops * Rukwatitan * Ruyangosaurus S * Stegosaurus * Sahaliyania * Saichania * Saldamosaurus * "Salimosaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Saltasaurus * Saltopus – probably a non-dinosaurian dinosauromorph * "Saltriosaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sanchusaurus" – nomen nudum * "Sangonghesaurus" – nomen nudum * Sanjuansaurus * Sanpasaurus * Santanaraptor * Sarahsaurus * Sarcolestes * Sarcosaurus * Sarmientosaurus * Saturnalia * Sauraechinodon – junior synonym of Echinodon * Saurolophus * Sauroniops * Sauropelta * Saurophaganax * "Saurophagus" – preoccupied name, now known as Saurophaganax * Sauroplites * Sauroposeidon * Saurornithoides * Saurornitholestes * Savannasaurus * Scansoriopteryx * Scaphonyx – a rhynchosaur * Scelidosaurus * Scipionyx * Sciurumimus14 * Scleromochlus – a non-dinosaurian avemetatarsalian * Scolosaurus Artist's restoration of Segnosaurus. * Scutellosaurus * Stegosaurus * Sefapanosaurus * Segisaurus * Segnosaurus * Seismosaurus – junior synonym of Diplodocus * Seitaad * "Selimanosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dicraeosaurus * Sellacoxa * Sellosaurus – junior synonym of Plateosaurus * Serendipaceratops * Shamosaurus * Shanag * Shanshanosaurus – junior synonym of Tarbosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Shanxia – probable junior synonym of Saichania * Shanyangosaurus * Shaochilong * Shenzhousaurus * Shidaisaurus * Shixinggia * Shuangmiaosaurus * Shunosaurus * Shuvosaurus – a rauisuchian * Shuvuuia * Siamodon * Siamodracon * Siamosaurus * Siamotyrannus * Siats * Sibirosaurus * Sigilmassasaurus * Silesaurus – a silesaurid * Siluosaurus * Silvisaurus * Similicaudipteryx * Sinocalliopteryx * Sinoceratops * Sinocoelurus * Sinopeltosaurus * Sinornithoides * Sinornithomimus * Sinornithosaurus * Sinosauropteryx * Sinosaurus * Sinotyrannus * Sinovenator * Sinraptor * Sinusonasus * Sirindhorna Life restoration of Stegosaurus. * Skorpiovenator * "Smilodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Zanclodon * Sonidosaurus * Sonorasaurus * Sphaerotholus * Sphenosaurus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Sphenospondylus * Spiclypeus * Spinophorosaurus * Spinops * Spinosaurus * Spinostropheus * Spinosuchus – a non-dinosaurian reptile * Spondylosoma – possibly a rauisuchian * Squalodon – a cetacean * Staurikosaurus * Stegoceras * Stegopelta * Stegosaurides * Stegosaurus * Stenonychosaurus – junior synonym of Troodon * Stenopelix * Stenotholus – junior synonym of Stygimoloch * Stephanosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus * "Stereocephalus" – preoccupied name, now known as Euoplocephalus * Sterrholophus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Stokesosaurus * Stormbergia * Strenusaurus – junior synonym of Riojasaurus * Streptospondylus * Struthiomimus * Struthiosaurus * Stygimoloch – possibly a sub-adult Pachycephalosaurus * Stygivenator – junior synonym of Tyrannosaurus * Styracosaurus * Succinodon – fossilized mollusc borings * Suchomimus * Suchosaurus – originally described as a crocodile, a spinosaurid * Suchoprion – a phytosaur * "Sugiyamasaurus" – nomen nudum Skeleton of Suchomimus. * Sulaimanisaurus * Supersaurus * Suuwassea * Suzhousaurus * Symphyrophus – junior synonym of Camptosaurus * Syngonosaurus - junior synonym of Acanthopholis * "Syntarsus" – preoccupied name, renamed Megapnosaurus which is now a junior synonym of Coelophysis * Syrmosaurus – junior synonym of Pinacosaurus * Szechuanosaurus T * Tachiraptor * Talarurus * Talenkauen * Talos * Tambatitanis * Tangvayosaurus * Tanius * Tanycolagreus * Tanystropheus – a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Tanystrosuchus * Taohelong * Tapinocephalus – a therapsid * Tapuiasaurus * Tarascosaurus * Tarbosaurus * Tarchia * Tastavinsaurus * Tatankacephalus * Tatankaceratops - probable junior synonym of Triceratops * Tataouinea * Tatisaurus * Taurovenator * Taveirosaurus * Tawa * Tawasaurus - junior synonym of Lufengosaurus * Tazoudasaurus * Technosaurus – a silesaurid * Tecovasaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosauriform * Tehuelchesaurus * Teinurosaurus * "Teleocrater" – nomen nudum; possibly non-dinosaurian * Telmatosaurus * "Tenantosaurus" – nomen nudum; Tenontosaurus * "Tenchisaurus" - nomen nudum; an unpublished museum name for Tianchisaurus * Tendaguria * Tenontosaurus * Teratophoneus * Teratosaurus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Termatosaurus – a phytosaur * Tethyshadros * Tetragonosaurus – junior synonym of Lambeosaurus Skeleton of Tyrannosaurus at the Carnegie Museum of Natural History. * Texacephale * Texasetes * Teyuwasu * Thecocoelurus * Thecodontosaurus * Thecospondylus * Theiophytalia * Therizinosaurus * Therosaurus – junior synonym of Iguanodon * Thescelosaurus * Thespesius – possibly Edmontosaurus * "Thotobolosaurus" – nomen nudum * Tianchisaurus * "Tianchungosaurus" – nomen nudum; Dianchungosaurus (crocodilian) * Tianyulong * Tianyuraptor * Tianzhenosaurus – probable junior synonym of Saichania * Tichosteus * Tienshanosaurus * Timimus * Timurlengia * Titanoceratops * Titanosaurus * "Titanosaurus" – preoccupied name, now known as Atlantosaurus * Tochisaurus * "Tomodon" – preoccupied name, now known as Diplotomodon * Tonganosaurus * Tongtianlong * "Tonouchisaurus" – nomen nudum * Torilion – junior synonym of Barilium * Tornieria * Torosaurus * Torvosaurus * Tototlmimus * Trachodon * Traukutitan * Trialestes – a crocodilian * "Triassolestes" – preoccupied name, now known as Trialestes * Tribelesodon – Tanystropheus, a prolacertiform archosauromorph * Triceratops * Trigonosaurus * Trimucrodon * Trinisaura * Troodon * Tsaagan * Tsagantegia * Tsintaosaurus * "Tsuchikurasaurus" – nomen nudum15 * Tugulusaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Turanoceratops * Turiasaurus * Tylocephale * Tylosteus – synonym of Pachycephalosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Tyrannotitan U Illustration of the skull of Udanoceratops. * Uberabatitan * Udanoceratops * Ugrosaurus – junior synonym of Triceratops * Ugrunaaluk * Uintasaurus – junior synonym of Camarasaurus * Ultrasauros – junior synonym of Supersaurus * Ultrasaurus * "Ultrasaurus" – preoccupied name, renamed Ultrasauros which is now a junior synonym of Supersaurus * Umarsaurus – nomen nudum; Barsboldia * Unaysaurus * Unenlagia * Unescoceratops * "Unicerosaurus" – nomen nudum, a fish * Unquillosaurus * Urbacodon * Utahceratops * Utahraptor * Uteodon12 V * Vagaceratops * Vahiny * Valdoraptor * Valdosaurus * Variraptor Life restoration of Velociraptor. * Vectensia – junior synonym of Polacanthus * Vectisaurus * Velafrons * Velocipes * Velociraptor * Velocisaurus * Venaticosuchus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Venenosaurus * Veterupristisaurus * Viavenator * Vitakridrinda * Vitakrisaurus * Volkheimeria * Vulcanodon W * Wadhurstia – junior synonym of Hypselospinus * Wakinosaurus * Walgettosuchus * "Walkeria" – preoccupied name, now known as Alwalkeria * "Walkersaurus" – nomen nudum; Duriavenator Artist's restoration of Wintonotitan. * "Wangonisaurus" – nomen nudum, probably Giraffatitan * Wannanosaurus * Wellnhoferia – a bird, possible junior synonym of the bird Archaeopteryx * Wendiceratops * Wiehenvenator * Willinakaqe16 * Wintonotitan * Wuerhosaurus * Wulagasaurus * Wulatelong * Wyleyia – probably a bird * "Wyomingraptor" – nomen nudum X * Xenoceratops * Xenoposeidon * Xenotarsosaurus * Xianshanosaurus * Xiaosaurus Artist's restoration of Xuwulong. * Xiaotingia * Xinjiangovenator * Xinjiangtitan * Xiongguanlong * Xixianykus * Xixiasaurus * Xixiposaurus * Xuanhanosaurus * Xuanhuaceratops * "Xuanhuasaurus" – nomen nudum; Xuanhuaceratops * Xuwulong17 Y * Yaleosaurus – junior synonym of Anchisaurus * Yamaceratops * Yandusaurus * Yangchuanosaurus Artist's restoration of Yunnanosaurus. * Yaverlandia * "Yezosaurus" – nomen nudum; a mosasaur * Yi * "Yibinosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yimenosaurus * Yingshanosaurus * Yinlong * Yixianosaurus * "Yizhousaurus" – nomen nudum18 * Yongjinglong * "Yuanmouraptor" – nomen nudum * Yuanmousaurus * Yueosaurus * Yulong * Yunganglong * Yunmenglong * Yunnanosaurus * "Yunxianosaurus" – nomen nudum * Yurgovuchia * Yutyrannus Z * Zalmoxes * Zanabazar * Zanclodon – non-dinosaurian * Zapalasaurus * Zapsalis * Zaraapelta * Zatomus – a non-dinosaurian archosaur * Zby * Zephyrosaurus Life restoration of Zuniceratops. * Zhanghenglong * Zhejiangosaurus * Zhenyuanlong * Zhongornis * Zhongyuansaurus – probable junior synonym of Gobisaurus * Zhuchengceratops * Zhuchengosaurus - junior synonym of Shantungosaurus * Zhuchengtyrannus * Ziapelta * Zigongosaurus * Zizhongosaurus * Zuniceratops * Zunityranuus * Zuolong * Zuoyunlong * Zupaysaurus = A = * Aardvark * Abyssinian * Adelie Penguin * Affenpinscher * Afghan Hound * African Bush Elephant * African Civet * African Clawed Frog * African Forest Elephant * African Palm Civet * African Penguin * African Tree Toad * African Wild Dog * Ainu Dog * Airedale Terrier ''' * '''Akbash * Akita * Alaskan Malamute * Albatross * Aldabra Giant Tortoise * Alligator * Alpine Dachsbracke * American Bulldog * American Cocker Spaniel * American Coonhound * American Eskimo Dog * American Foxhound * American Pit Bull Terrier * American Staffordshire Terrier * American Water Spaniel * Anatolian Shepherd Dog * Angelfish * Ant * Anteater * Antelope * Appenzeller Dog * Arctic Fox * Arctic Hare * Arctic Wolf * Armadillo * Asian Elephant * Asian Giant Hornet * Asian Palm Civet * Asiatic Black Bear * Australian Cattle Dog * Australian Kelpie Dog * Australian Mist * Australian Shepherd * Australian Terrier * Avocet * Axolotl * Aye Aye ''' = B = * '''Baboon * Back to the Barnyard * Bactrian Camel * Badger * Balinese * Banded Palm Civet * Bandicoot * Barb * Barney Great Adventure Movie * Barney Let's go to the Zoo * Barney Let's go to the Farm * Barney Let's Play School * Barney Super Singing Circus * Barney Rhyme Time Rhythm * Barney Beach Party * Barney and Backyard Gang * Barney Let's Go to the Beach * Barney Halloween Party * Barney Night Before Christmas * Barney 4 Seasons * Barney Down on the Farm * Barnyard the Original Party Animals * Barn Owl * Barnacle * Barracuda * Basenji Dog * Basking Shark * Basset Hound * Bat * Bavarian Mountain Hound * Beagle * Bear * Bearded Collie * Bearded Dragon * Beaver * Bedlington Terrier * Beetle * Bengal Tiger * Bernese Mountain Dog * Bichon Frise * Binturong * Bird * Birds Of Paradise * Birman * Bison * Black Bear * Black Rhinoceros * Black Russian Terrier * Black Widow Spider * Bloodhound * Blue Lacy Dog * Blue Whale * Bluetick Coonhound * Bobcat * Bolognese Dog * Bombay * Bongo * Bonobo * Booby * Border Collie * Border Terrier * Bornean Orang-utan * Borneo Elephant * Boston Terrier * Bottle Nosed Dolphin * Boxer Dog * Boykin Spaniel * Brazilian Terrier * Brown Bear * Budgerigar * Buffalo * Bull Mastiff * Bull Shark * Bull Terrier * Bulldog * Bullfrog * Bumble Bee * Burmese * Burrowing Frog * Butterfly * Butterfly Fish = C = * Caiman * Caiman Lizard * Cairn Terrier * Camel * Canaan Dog * Capybara * Caracal * Carolina Dog * Cassowary * Cat * Caterpillar * Catfish * Cavalier King Charles Spaniel * Centipede * Cesky Fousek * Chameleon * Chamois * Cheetah * Chesapeake Bay Retriever * Chicken * Chihuahua * Chimpanzee * Chinchilla * Chinese Crested Dog * Chinook * Chinstrap Penguin * Chipmunk * Chow Chow * Cichlid * Clouded Leopard * Clown Fish * Clumber Spaniel * Coati * Cockroach * Collared Peccary * Collie * Come Over the Barney's House * Common Buzzard * Common Frog * Common Loon * Common Toad * Coral * Cottontop Tamarin * Cougar * Cow * Coyote * Crab * Crab-Eating Macaque * Crane * Crested Penguin * Crocodile * Cross River Gorilla * Curly Coated Retriever * Cuscus * Cuttlefish = D = * Dachshund * Dalmatian * Darwin's Frog * Deer * Desert Tortoise * Deutsche Bracke * Dhole * Dingo * Dinosaur 2000 * Discus * Doberman Pinscher * Dodo * Dog * Dogo Argentino * Dogue De Bordeaux * Dolphin * Donkey * Dormouse * Dragonfly * DragonWorld * Drever * Duck * Dugong * Dunker * Dusky Dolphin * Dwarf Crocodile = E = * Eagle * Earwig ''' * '''Eastern Gorilla * Eastern Lowland Gorilla * Echidna * Edible Frog * Egyptian Mau * Electric Eel * Elephant * Elephant Seal * Elephant Shrew * Emperor Penguin * Emperor Tamarin * Emu * English Cocker Spaniel * English Shepherd * English Springer Spaniel * Entlebucher Mountain Dog * Epagneul Pont Audemer * Eskimo Dog * Estrela Mountain Dog = F = * Falcon * Fennec Fox * Ferret * Field Spaniel * Fin Whale * Finnish Spitz * Fire-Bellied Toad * Fish * Fishing Cat * Flamingo * Flat Coat Retriever * Flounder * Fly * Flying Squirrel * Fossa * Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends * Fox * Fox Terrier * French Bulldog * Frigatebird * Frilled Lizard * Frog * Fur Seal = G = * Galapagos Penguin * Galapagos Tortoise * Gar * Gecko * Gentoo Penguin * Geoffroys Tamarin * Gerbil * German Pinscher * German Shepherd * Gharial * Giant African Land Snail * Giant Clam * Giant Panda Bear * Giant Schnauzer * Gibbon * Gila Monster * Giraffe * Glass Lizard * Glow Worm * Goat * Godzilla 2014 * Godzilla 1998 * Godzilla Unleashed * Godzilla Saves the Earth Game * Golden Lion Tamarin * Golden Oriole * Golden Retriever * Goose * Gopher * Gorilla * Grasshopper * Great Dane * Great White Shark * Greater Swiss Mountain Dog * Green Bee-Eater * Greenland Dog * Grey Mouse Lemur * Grey Reef Shark * Grey Seal * Greyhound * Grizzly Bear * Grouse * Guinea Fowl * Guinea Pig * Guppy = H = * Hammerhead Shark * Hamster * Hare * Harrier * Havanese * Hedgehog * Hercules Beetle * Hermit Crab * Heron * Highland Cattle * Himalayan * Hippopotamus * Honey Bee * Horn Shark * Horned Frog * Horse * Horseshoe Crab * Howler Monkey * Human * Humboldt Penguin * Hummingbird * Humpback Whale * Hyena = I = * Ibis * Ibizan Hound * Iguana * Impala * Indian Elephant * Indian Palm Squirrel * Indian Rhinoceros * Indian Star Tortoise * Indochinese Tiger * Indri * Insect * Irish Setter * Irish WolfHound = J = * Jack Russel * Jackal * Jaguar * Japanese Chin * Japanese Macaque * Javan Rhinoceros * Javanese * Jellyfish = K = * Kakapo * Kangaroo * Keel Billed Toucan * Killer Whale * King Crab * King Penguin * Kingfisher * King Kong 2005 * Kiwi * Koala * Komodo Dragon * Kudu = L = * Labradoodle * Labrador Retriever * Ladybird * Leaf-Tailed Gecko * Lemming * Lemur * Leopard * Leopard Cat * Leopard Seal * Leopard Tortoise * Liger * Lion * Lionfish * Little Penguin * Little Baby Bum * Lizard * Llama * Lobster * Long-Eared Owl * Lynx = M = * Macaroni Penguin * Macaw * Magellanic Penguin * Magpie * Maine Coon * Malayan Civet * Malayan Tiger * Maltese * Manatee * Mandrill * Manta Ray * Marine Toad * Markhor * Marsh Frog * Masked Palm Civet * Mastiff * Mayfly * Meerkat * Millipede * Minke Whale * Mole * Molly * Mongoose * Mongrel * Monitor Lizard * Monkey * Monte Iberia Eleuth * Moorhen * Moose * Moray Eel * Moth * Mountain Gorilla * Mountain Lion * Mouse * Mule = N = * Neanderthal * Neapolitan Mastiff * Newfoundland * Newt * Nightingale * Norfolk Terrier * Norwegian Forest * Numbat * Nurse Shark = O = * Ocelot * Octopus * Okapi * Old English Sheepdog * Olm * Opossum * Orang-utan * Ostrich * Otter * Oyster = P = * Pademelon * Panther * Parrot * Patas Monkey * Peacock * Pekingese * Pelican * Penguin * Persian * Pheasant * Pied Tamarin * Pig * Pika * Pike * Pink Fairy Armadillo * Piranha * Platypus * Pointer * Poison Dart Frog * Polar Bear * Pond Skater * Poodle * Pool Frog * Porcupine * Possum * Prawn * Proboscis Monkey * Puffer Fish * Puffin * Pug * Puma * Purple Emperor * Puss Moth * Pygmy Hippopotamus * Pygmy Marmoset = Q = * Quail * Quetzal * Quokka * Quoll = R = * Rabbit * Raccoon * Raccoon Dog * Radiated Tortoise * Ragdoll * Rat * Rattlesnake * Red Knee Tarantula * Red Panda * Red Wolf * Red-handed Tamarin * Reindeer * Rhinoceros * River Dolphin * River Turtle * Robin * Rock Hyrax * Rockhopper Penguin * Rolie Polie Olie * Rolie Polie Olie the Great Defender of Fun * Rolie Polie Olie Baby Bot Chase * Roseate Spoonbill * Rottweiler * Royal Penguin * Russian Blue = S = * Sabre-Toothed Tiger * Saint Bernard * Salamander * Sand Lizard * Saola * Scooby Doo 1 * Scooby Doo 2 Monsters Unleashed * Scooby Doo Mystery Begins * Scooby Doo Curse of the Lake Monster * Scorpion * Scorpion Fish * Sea Dragon * Sea Lion * Sea Otter * Sea Slug * Sea Squirt * Sea Turtle * Sea Urchin * Seahorse * Seal * Serval * Sheep * Shih Tzu * Shrimp * Siamese * Siamese Fighting Fish * Siberian * Siberian Husky * Siberian Tiger * Silver Dollar * Skunk * Sloth * Slow Worm * Snail * Snake * Snapping Turtle * Snowshoe * Snowy Owl * Somali * South China Tiger * Spadefoot Toad * Sparrow * Speckles the Tarbosaurus * Spectacled Bear * Sperm Whale * Spider Monkey * Spiny Dogfish * Sponge * Squid * Squirrel * Squirrel Monkey * Sri Lankan Elephant * Staffordshire Bull Terrier * Stag Beetle * Starfish * Stellers Sea Cow * Stick Insect * Stingray * Stoat * Striped Rocket Frog * Sumatran Elephant * Sumatran Orang-utan * Sumatran Rhinoceros * Sumatran Tiger * Sun Bear * Swan = T = * Tang * Tapir * Tarsier * Tasmanian Devil * Tawny Owl * Termite * Tetra * The Good Dinosaur * The Land Before Time Journey to Brave * Thorny Devil * Tibetan Mastiff * Tiffany * Tiger * Tiger Salamander * Tiger Shark * Tortoise * Toucan * Tree Frog * Tropicbird * Tuatara * Turkey * Turkish Angora = U = * Uakari * Uguisu * Umbrellabird = V = * Vampire Bat * Vervet Monkey * Vulture = W = * Walking with Dinosaurs 2013 * Wallaby * Walrus * Warthog * Wasp * Water Buffalo * Water Dragon * Water Vole * Weasel * Welsh Corgi * West Highland Terrier * Western Gorilla * Western Lowland Gorilla * Whale Shark * Whippet * White Faced Capuchin * White Rhinoceros * White Tiger * Wild Boar * Wildebeest * Wolf * Wolverine * Wombat * Woodlouse * Woodpecker * Woolly Mammoth * Woolly Monkey * Wrasse = X = * X-Ray Tetra = Y = * Yak * Yellow-Eyed Penguin * Yorkshire Terrier = Z = * Zebra * Zebra Shark * Zebu * Zonkey * Zorse Category:Browse